Generations, A Heroes Fan Series
by Evenni
Summary: .In progress. Some arrogant teenager has turned up at Mohinder's apartment, Peter isn't proud of what he's done to survive, Hiro is hundreds of years in the past and Sylar is back? Oh god.
1. Episode One, Are you on the list?

_Authors Notes:_

Well, It's going to be a fanseries. It starts about a month after series one ends, but Hiro picks back up where he left off. Check back often, as each chapter is a new episode. **This episode it finally finished!** Anyway, italics within the story are thoughts, whether it's communication telepathy or Matt Parkman over hearing someone.

And I'm not going to bother translating the japanese bits. Babelfish is worth nothing 8D

* * *

_**  
**_

_**EPISODE ONE: ARE YOU ON THE LIST?**_

**Mohinder Suresh and Molly Walker, Brooklyn, New York**

"I can't find him," sighed Molly sadly, "Mohinder, I can't..."

"Well try again!" Mohinder said sharply, but upon seeing the hurt look in Molly's eyes, he sighed and sat down.

"I'm sorry, Molly, I didn't mean to yell. But Peter was," he was cut off by the beeping of the microwave.

"The popcorn's ready!" Molly exclaimed, a huge smile across her face as she bounced off to retrieve it.

"I suppose I'd better get the movie going then," said Mohinder, mostly to himself as Molly wasn't in the room anymore. As he was setting up the X-Men Final Stand DVD (it was one of Molly's favourites), he heard a faint knocking at the door. He stopped what he was doing and listened. It was repeated, but louder. He called out to wait a second as he made his way to the door.

"Start the movie without me Molly," he shouted out to his unofficial daughter. He opened the door to an impatient looking teenage girl.

"Finally," she said with the attitude that only a teenager can posess.

"May I help you?"

"You sure can," said the girl, "my name is Jennifer Chantrey, call me Jenny, and I believe I'm on a list of yours?"

Surprised, Mohinder tried to recall her name.

"I'm listed as deceased, by the way," Jenny hinted.

It flashed through Mohinder's head that yes, he did remember this, and he ushered the girl inside.

"So, what can you do?" Mohinder asked her as they sat down.

"Well, I read your father's book,"

"No you didn't!" cut in a disbelieving Mohinder. Jenny laughed irritatedly.

"Yes, I did. I know, thirteen year olds reading books on genetic mutations aren't very common. But did anyone say I was common?"

"I guess not, but..." he didn't say anything after that.

"Exactly. Now, do you want the short version or the long version? Of my story,"

"Whichever you want,"

"Short version first then. As far as I know, I'm an orphan as of three weeks ago. And Lord knows it wasn't my mother with the special abilities, so I must've gotten them from my father, who lives somewhere in this country that I'm not entirely used to. Plus I have an arsenal of really cool crap to pull on anyone who tries to hurt me. Take a moment to let it sink in."

"Mohinder, are you gonna have any of this popcorn?" came a voice from the other room, which was quickly followed by a curious looking Molly.

"Who's she?" asked the youngster.

Jenny smiled and walked over to Molly.

"Hi! I'm Jenny. I'm... special. I guess you are too?" She extended her hand and Molly shook it.

"I'm Molly," she smiled. Mohinder seemed concerned.

"How did you know she was special?"

"Pretty obvious, really. Anyway, can I show you my abilities?"

Mohinder nodded, and watched her. She stood next to the window. She waited, then opened it. Before Mohinder knew it, there were green tendrils creeping around his house.

"You... you control plants?" he stammered.

"It's more dangerous than it seems right now,"

"I can imagine," Mohinder laughed. Jenny flicked her hand slightly, causing the plants to quickly retreat from Mohinder's apartment.

"Woah!" cried Molly, "That was really cool! Wait til I tell Micah!"

"You'll tell no one," Mohinder ordered sharply, and Molly fell silent.

"Don't be so mean. Molly, who's Micah?"

"He's my friend. He's special too. He talks to machines," she stated.

Mohinder rolled his eyes. Molly had been told not to tell anyone about special people. She'd been told many times.

"Mohinder?" prompted Jenny. He snapped back into reality.

"There's more,"

"There's more?"

"There's more."

"This is irrelevant, I'm sorry, but you look like someone..."

He didn't say anything for a while. But both girls could tell he was thinking.

"Jenny," he said quietly after a long pause, "who did you say you father was?"

"Well I was kinda hoping he was on your list," she shrugged.

"Molly, search for Peter Petrelli one more time."

**The Bennet Family, Queens, New York**

Lyal kicked the nearest box. His family had been shuffling from place to place for a month now, and in his opinion it was all Claire's fault. If she wasn't such a freak, they'd still be in Odessa, and he'd have a chance with Lisa (given a week or two, or three, or more). But noooo, she had to be an indestructible weirdo.

"It's nor fair, mum," he whined. Sandra just rolled her eyes and continued sorting cutlery and putting it in drawers. Having been ignored, Lyal, stomped into the next room, flopped into a chair and sulked.

"I wish we were back, too, Ly," sighed Claire, sitting on the window sill.

"It's your fault," he muttered.

"You've told me."

"But it is!" cried Lyal, standing up dramatically.

"You think I chose to be like this?" but Lyal didn't reply. He just glared. Claire rolled her eyes and stormed out.

"Freak," Lyal whispered, turning on the TV.

"Murder in Midland," proclaimed the reporter, "a female victim found a week ago in a hotel in Midland, Texas, is showing eerily similar qualities to two other Texan women, murdered within two months of each other. The woman, indentified as Australian tourist Jennifer Chantrey, is believed to have been killed by the same person as Charline Andrews, a waitress at the Burnt Toast Cafe, and Jackie Wilcox, a heroic cheerleader who saved a mans life in Odessa. We've obtained exclusive pictures of the similarities. Please turn away if you have a weak stomach, as these are not for the faint hearted."

"Keep watching the TV," said a voice from the doorway. Lyal turned to see his father.

"I said watch the TV."

He did so. He saw some of the most disturbing things he had ever seen. All the of the girls had the top of their head missing, with nothing inside.

"Jackie Wilcox... wasn't she Claire's friend?"

"When that man, Sylar, murdered Jackie, he was aiming for Claire."

"I thought you killed him, like, a month ago?"

"So did I."

**Niki and Micah Sanders and DL Hawkins, Las Vegas, Nevada**

"Baby, I thought I told you to turn the news off," said Niki.

"Who you talkin to, me or Micah?"

"Honestly, I don't know," Niki laughed, "but you should realise he can't watch this stuff, it's too violent for him." She took the remote and switched off the news.

"Mum, I'm ten. I can handle it!"

"No, sweety, you can't." She kneeled down to his level.

"You're a very smart and mature young man, Micah, but you're only ten, and I don't want you seeing mutilated dead bodies! It's really not good for you,"

"It's no worse than what Jessica did," said Micah matter-of-factly.

"Maybe it's best you don't talk about Jessica, Mike," said DL from his chair. Niki nodded in agreement, patting Micah on the shoulder.

"That was a long time ago,"

"Only a month,"

"Yes, but it's never happening again. Jessica's gone and she's not coming back," as if to make sure, Niki looked the the mirror on the wall. She saw only herself staring back.

"How can you be so sure?" Micah asked. An uneasy silence followed.

"Tell you what; lets go rig some games at the arcade. You up for that?"

Micah grinned from ear to ear, "Yay, dad! Can we, mum? Can we?"

"Oh, alright. But go get a sweater. It's cold out."

**"Thrill Factor", Devon, England.**

"C'mon Jack, we're gonna be late for our own bloody show," urged Kevin.

"I'll just be a minute," yelled Jaxon from the other room. Kevin sighed and started impatiently beating the table with his drumsticks.

"Jesus Christ, Kev, I could here you from in there? Couldn't you wait thirty five seconds?" asked Jaxon disbelievingly.

"Evidently not. We're going now. Ethan and Iain have been loading the bus for ages now, and you've been doing your friggin eyeliner. And according to Iain, Claude isn't a patient bus driver by anyone's standards."

"Okay, I'm going! Why weren't you helping, anyway? Your drumkit's gotta be the hardest the to move."

"Because I'm a lazy bastard!" he exclaimed, "No more questions?"

"Finally," Claude muttered under his breath.

"Now everyone," he announced, "if you piss me off, we're not going to London, or to the airport after that. We'll be going off a cliff. Understood?" He got the bus started.

"I think I rather like this guy," said Kevin.

"I think you rather like i every /i guy," teased Iain, who was slapped a few seconds later.

"Oh, that reminds me, no making out back there either," ordered Claude.

"That's it! He's my new best friend," said Kevin, making his way up to the passenger's seat next to Claude.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" asked Claude.

"Hah! You got rejected," said Ethan in a singsong voice, imitating Kevin's song.

"Don't you dare say the next line, I have drumsticks, I'm warning you," Kevin grumbled, trying (but failing) to sound menacing.

"Really? Well I have a st..."

"DON'T FINISH THAT!" cut in Iain, "It's just too wrong, too wrong."

Jaxon, meanwhile, just sat, staring out the window. 'Wind,' he thought, 'I want wind, like yesterday,'. Nothing happened. But yesterday, he knew he did it, he created a gale force. He just knew he did! Why wasn't it working today? Maybe it was because Kevin was poking him with his drumsticks. No, make that Kevin and Ethan. Jaxon tried to stare out the window and ignore them, but finally he just got a little too irritated.

"Alright! Enough!" he roared. Crash. Loud thunder shook the floor.

"Shit dude, great timing!" laughed Iain, who found this very amusing.

'Yeah, right, timing,' thought Jaxon. Little did he know that Claude was thinking the same thing.

**Micah Sanders, Las Vegas, Nevada**

"Hey, look what this kid can do," sneered a large, pudgy boy of about 12 years. He had a 'gang' of three other boys behind him, all following his orders. He advanced on Micah without him noticing. Watching, he saw Micah puts his hands on the game, and at least ten tickets were spat out. Without warning, the boy grabbed Micah by the shoulders and spun him around.

"How'd ya do that, huh punk?" he spat.

"Wh-what are you t-talking about?" said Micah, feigning innocence (but not the fear).

"I mean that," he said, as one of his cronies wrenched the tickets from Micah's hands.

"I just won the game," he bluffed.

"Didn't look like it," sneered the boy.

Micah's eyes darted from side to side. He saw no escape, except for:

"Someone, help!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. Being a crowded arcade, the older boy was smart enough to let go and bolt. His crew followed. Micah smirked and ran with his tickets.

"Well hi there," Niki smiled as Micah came running up, panting heavily.

"Mum, Dad, I am NEVER doing that again," he stated, "I got caught." Niki smirked and looked to DL.

"What did I tell you?"

"That he was gonna get caught."

"Exactly. A mother knows," she laughed.

**"Thrill Factor" and Claude Raines, Somewhere between Devon and London, England**

"Try again?" Iain asked, tapping his hairbrush microphone.

"Oh, hell no," Claude whispered to himself.

"What? We're not that bad," said Jaxon defensively.

"You know, I didn't intend for you to hear me," grumbled Claude.

"You're not entirely comfortable with this whole human contact thing, are you?"

"It's not that I'm not comfortable with it. I just don't like it is all. People suck."

"Aww, someone needs a hug," suggested Kevin, waltzing right up to Claude and putting his arms around him from behind.

"You're not entirely sober, are you dude?" inquired Jaxon, head in hands.

"I don't drink the beer. The beer drinks me," drawled Kevin.

"Tell me why you brought it again?"

"The thing latched onto me?" Claude sneered, trying not to swerve the bus into a tree.

"Wasn't talking to you. Drunk guy, where's the beer?"

"Oh lord, tell me you're not drinking it too."

"Shut up. Kevin, where's the beer?"

"Next to my seat," he said, before breaking into hysteric laughter.

With a pathetic determined face, Jaxon marched over to the sixpack of beer and casually opened the three that weren't already open. Kevin, having detached himself from Claude, watched in awe, obviously believing that Jaxon was going to chug it all.

"Go Jack!" he yelled, forgetting they were in a confined space. Jaxon just smirked, opened a window and started pouring the beer onto the road behind them. Kevin, horrified that good beer was going to waste, tried to tackle Jaxon, who simply dropped all six cans. He'd always remember the look of disbelief on Kevin's face as the sixpack somersaulted down the road behind them, like a tumbleweed.

"Dude..." he finaly said, crestfallen. Claude started laughing.

"What the hell, Jax?" said Iain incredulously, "We don't all get legless as quick as Kev, why'd you ruin it for us?" Ethan frowned in agreement.

"Simple. We're playing tonight. No more getting drunk. Get it?"

"Fine! But I'm still hugging Cord," Kevin pouted, trying to walk back over to Claude without stumbling.

"You touch me, I shove your drumsticks where it might turn out you like them," threatened Claude. Kevin backed away. Wise move.

"He's not really gay. He's just... affectionate when he's drunk," Jaxon explained, trying to stop Claude from wanting to kill Kevin.

"He'd better sober up quickly," growled Claude, keeping his eyes on the road.

Ethan snorted. That wasn't going to happen quickly.

**Mohinder Suresh, Jennifer Chantrey and Molly Walker, Brooklyn, New York**

Shortly after bringing out a map and searching for Peter Petrelli, Molly let out a little squeal and abandoned the search completely.

"Molly... what is it?" asked Mohinder, running to her aid.

"He... he saw me," the girl whimpered. Confused, but attempting to understand, Jenny sat down and watched.

"He's nothing to be afraid of," soothed Mohinder. After wiping tears from her face, she buried it in Mohinder's shoulder. The silence was only broken by Molly's quiet sobbing. After a while, Jenny started thinking aloud.

"So, she finds people, but she tried to find that guy and it worked the other way? That's a pretty cool ability, though," she mused. The others ignored her. She continued.

"Can you find people you know nothing about? Like, just from their names? Because then you could, I dunno, but it'd probably be useful to find everyone on this list," she pointed to the laptop, which was now making it's way through the air onto her lap. Mohinder quickly took it back off her.

"But I wanna read it!" she protested.

"I'm afraid I'm not comfortable with that," he said curtly. Jenny raised her eyebrows questioningly, but got no answer. Mohinder was too busy calming Molly down.

"I'm sorry," she sniffed, "but it was just a surprise, that's all. I don't want to look for him again."

Mohinder sighed.

"It's alright, you won't have to, I didn't realise he... is something burning?"

"That'd be my hand," answered Jenny as if she couldn't care less, "so anyway, what can this Peter guy do?"

"What you do," answered Mohinder.

"Mess with vibrations?"

"Not yet, as far as I know. You see, he obviously hasn't met..."

"And it has to do with who he's met how?"

"Well if you're adopting ability from others, who you meet is a very important factor. I would've thought you'd have that figured out by now?"

The look on Jenny's face answered that enough, but she chose to elaborate.

"No no no, you must've misunderstood me. I think my power is messing with vibrations. Light, sound, heat, movement, all sorts of stuff," she demonstrated this by turning the room bright purple.

"Yay!" laughed Molly.

"I can't say I approve of the colour," mumbled Mohinder under his breath. Jenny smirked and returned the room to normal colour, much to Molly's disappointment.

"I see. This is quite an interesting ability you have, Jenny," Mohinder stated, "I'd probably like to run some tests on you at some stage."

"Tests? Like, take out my brain and study it, see how I work? Because I'd have to say no to any cranioectomies," she thought it was very funny. Mohinder cringed at the obvious double meaning towards Sylar.

"You probably shouldn't joke about brain removal in front of others like you. It might bring back... painful memories," he explained quietly.

"Anyway, these aren't those sorts of tests. Just a few injections, maybe an MRI of your head if possible. Nothing invasive."

"Sure, sure, whatever," Jenny shrugged, reaching for a glass of water she'd poured herself (without leaving her chair), "oh, and do you know anywhere I could stay for the night?"

**Peter Petrelli, Outskirts of New York**

There it was, he could see that young girl again. He could remember the face, but couldn't quite remember where from. Every time she appeared, she seemed to be more and more afraid. Peter had no idea what was happening, but just like everything else that'd happened in the past month, he didn't like it one bit. For starters, he didn't even know if his brother was still alive. He told him to fly away, to save himself, but he didn't listen. He couldn't have survived that blast - could he?

It was getting dark. He had to find somewhere with shelter. He couldn't really handle much more rain and cold weather. After those things he'd done back in Vegas to get money... He shuddered at the thought of them. He wasn't proud, but no one believed who he was. It's amazing how bad it can be when you explode. No cell phone, no ID, no clothes, no nothing.

He was pretty sure he was getting closer to New York now, though. He hoped no one was worrying about him too much. After all, it was his fault. If he wasn't... like he was, it wouldn't have happened. At least Sylar was dead. In Peter's opinion, he deserved more than death after what he'd done to so many, to Mohinder's father, to Isaac, what he tried to do to Claire. He didn't care that he'd tried to do it to him too, it was the innocent that he was worried about, and he didn't consider himself innocent at all. He nearly killed half of New York, and he almost surely killed his brother. His brother, with a disabled wife, two young boys, and a daughter he never got to know.

** Hiro Nakamura, Outside Kyoto, Japan. 1671**

He looked to the left. He looked to the right. Samurai warriors either side of him, and they looked angry. They were ready to advance. Uttering a swear under his breath, he squinted and got ready to teleport. Stragely, nothing happened. Swearing a little louder this time, he tried again. He was interrupted midway by a loud war cry from one of the samurai. He turned his head sharply.

"Kensei?" he asked in disbelief. Kensei didn't hear. He was too busy watching the sky. Hiro looked up too as it got darker.

"An eclipse," he whispered, watching it. It didn't last very long. The moment it ended, the men were all back to warring with each other. Thinking on his feet, Hiro scrambled up a nearby tree and peeked through the branches. He stopped watching very quickly, however, as he didn't really care to watch men being stabbed in the eye.

**Mohinder Suresh, Molly Walker and Jenny Chatrey, Brooklyn, New York. (Present Day)**

"Are you sure you want me to stay here? You barely have enough room for the two of you as it is," said Jenny, slowly realising the rudeness of her words, "Oh, I didn't mean..."

"It's alright. I know you don't mean any harm. But I would rather you stayed here, I wouldn't want to send a thirteen year old out on her own, and I don't know anyone else who could take you in. Stay," Mohinder insisted. Jenny shrugged an 'ok' and went back to chatting to Molly. Mohinder smiled and left the girls to talk as he packed up the movie Molly had just finished watching. Or rather, as he was starting to pack up, but then was interrupted by the phone.

"Hello? This is Mohidner Suresh speaking," he answered, wondering who'd be calling at this time of night.

"This is Noah."

"Noah? I presume there's something important, you never call just to say hi."

**Noah Bennet, Queens, New York.**

"Damn straight there's something important," he hissed into the phone, lowering his volume as Claire skipped past the bedroom.

"Well, what?" said Mohinder's voice from the other side of the phone, sounding quite taken aback at Noah's sudden tone change.

"Hide the list. Alert everyone. Sylar is back."


	2. Episode Two, My Darkest Secret

_AUTHORS NOTES:_

Finished this chapter! Thanks to anyone who's read so far! Especially those who've reviewed or subscribed - I love you guys.

Oh and thanks to anyone I've stolen quotes from in real life. IE 'never mind,' 'I am minding!'

I'll leave it up to you to decide whether Reese is a boy or a girl. Ambiguous name was chosen for a reason. If you like, you can tell me whether Reese should be male of female. Keldon is bi anyways, so it's not like it really matters. But I'll have a decision by the time the next chapter goes up. He/She features there.

OH and the bits with Hiro, they're obviously in Japanese. But I don't speak Japanese and most of you don't read it, so it's easier to just write it in English xD

My notes is long.

PEOPLE I HAVE TO THANK SO FAR:

joeywaii. the whole Molly being adopted by Mohinder thing :D

* * *

_**EPISODE TWO: MY DARKEST SECRET**_

**Noah, Claire and Lyal Bennet, Queens, New York.**

"Hide the list. Alert everyone. Sylar is back," Noah whispered quickly into the phone, praying Claire couldn't hear him. She didn't need all the extra stress. Her brother was enough. There was a silence on the other end of the phone. Noah waited a full two minutes before talking again.

"Mohinder?" he prompted.

"He died, Noah, I was there," Mohinder stated, also lowering his volume, "they took away his body."

"Did they? Did you actually see it?"

Yet another silence. This time, Noah didn't wait so long.

"Listen to me. I want you to come to our house, you have our new address?"

"Yes, I do, but…"

"You can drop Molly here. She seems to idolize Claire anyway," Noah smiled in spite of the situation.

"I guessed that. But I have another guest."

"Guest?"

"She found me, apparently her mother is dead. Died in Midland several weeks ago."

"Jennifer Chantrey? On the news four hours ago. Sylar victim. I don't know how, but he's back. The media stuck their noses in and leaked the pictures."

"Who's Sylar? Is he the guy that…" came an alarmed sounding girl's voice from in the background of Mohinder's side of the phone.

"I can hear you," the voice hinted quietly. Noah heard Mohinder telling the girl to be quiet 'for a few minutes, please!'.

"And who was that?" inquired Noah.

"The guest I was telling you about. Quite extraordinary, actually, she found me. She came here on her own from Texas."

"Well, we don't have much time, bring her and Molly here. We need to talk, and I can't here," said Noah before hanging up. He put his head in his hands and sighed in frustration. All he wanted was to keep his little Claire-Bear safe. That was all! But twisted psychopaths like Sylar wanted what she had. He was willing to kill and kill again to get it.

"Hah! Not so indestructible now, are you?" exclaimed Lyal, thoroughly enjoying 'owning Claire's ass' at video games.

"Will you ever stop saying that?" asked Claire, already expecting to see her brother shake his head.

"Umm, let me think about it, NO!" he said, before roaring with laughter at a joke he seemed to think was extremely funny.

"Whatever," Claire rolled her eyes and turned back to the console. It was a fighting game, the sort of thing that Lyal loved.

"Kids!" called Noah from his room.

"Yeah?" Lyal yelled in response. Claire bothered to get up and actually go into the same room.

"What's up?" she smiled.

"Feel like playing baby sitter for about fifteen minutes? Until your mum gets home?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Nope. Mohinder's bringing Molly over, and a girl I don't know yet. We have some important things to discuss."

"You're kidding, right?" gawked Claire. The serious look on her father's face told her that he wasn't. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"Whatever," she said, before starting to walk off.

"Claire bear," Noah called her back, "Believe me when I say you don't want to know what we're talking about. Boring stuff. We've found someone with an… unfortunate ability."

"Explain?"

"Well, we need to cure him," fumbled Noah, saying whatever came to mind, "pigeons and sparrows like him. A lot."

Claire snickered.

"It's important, and I'm not allowed to know, right?"

"You always were a lot brighter than your brother," grinned Noah.

Right on cue, the doorbell rang. Lyal actually bothered to get off his butt and answer it.

"Dad, they're here," he screamed, going back to flop in front of his games.

"Warm welcome," said Jenny under her breath.

"Claire?" called Molly.

"Well, Mohinder, nice to see you," said Noah, shaking his hand.

"Hello to you too. Shall we go?"

"Yes, we probably should. Claire can control everything?"

"She's a very responsible girl," Noah stated, fumbling with his car keys.

"Goodbye Mohinder!" yelled Molly, standing at the door with Claire, waving heartily.

"Goodbye Molly," he laughed, sitting in the car and shutting the door. Noah wasted no time in going.

"I still don't believe he's back," argued Mohinder.

"I have the photos. We'll stop soon, and I'll show them to you. You'll see."

They came to a stop shortly, but they weren't at any significant place. They were just sitting in the car in some back street, Mohinder could tell they were only there so that no one, no one meaning Claire, could over hear them. Noah reached underneath his seat and produced a brown folder, which he handed wordlessly to Mohinder.

"That's not possible," said Mohinder under his breath, flipping through the photos, "Sylar is dead, I saw the body!"

"So did I. And so far, I've been unable to locate the Japanese man who killed him."

"Maybe these were victims from months ago? The press has a tendency to take things out of context," Mohinder fumbled, desperately trying to find an alternative to Sylar actually being alive.

"You need further proof? We go back," stated Noah, starting the car with a jolt and heading back towards his home. This took Mohinder by surprise.

**Claire and Lyal Bennet, Jenny Chantrey and Molly Walker, Queens New York.**

"Soooo..." Claire said, trying to make conversation with the bored looking girl sitting in front of her.

"Why's your brother staring at me?" Jenny asked in irritation. Lyal, who'd been 'stealthily' gazing at her, hid his face in his hands and ran back to the living room.

"Don't mind him, he's just a dork," said Claire matter-of-factly, getting a protesting 'oi!' yelled at her from Lyal in the other room.

"So, what'dya so for fun around here?"

"Nothing much. We've been on the move since it happened..."

"Since what happened?"

"Since... never mind," Claire said quickly.

"I am minding. What happened?"

"The boogeyman tried to get her," Molly said quietly.

"Molly, shush," said Claire. Before anything more could be said, Noah and Mohinder quickly entered the room. Noah shoved a photo in Jenny's face.

"Please tell Mohinder when this happened," ordered Noah. Jenny looked at the photo and pushed it away.

"That's sensitive," hissed Jenny, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Well, when was it? You may as well say what it was,"

"Again, very sensitive. Dr. Suresh, this was three weeks ago tomorrow. I came back to our hotel in Midland and found my mother like... like this."

"Three weeks ago... your mother?" Mohinder echoed. Jenny nodded, eyes showing immense pain. Claire dropped her phone from her hand in shock. Molly picked it up and started playing with it, blissfully unaware of the weight of the situation.

**Keldon James, Warnambool, Victoria, Australia**

Keldon sat atop his favourite rock on the beach. He liked days like these - windy, freezing, waves crashing angrily on the shore. He wasn't even close to being rugged up enough to face the cold. Then again, he didn't care. Like his mother Amber always said, he was asking for a nasty cold. But he needed to think, not to struggle with mitten. He brought his legs up to his chest and embraced them, settling his head on his knees. Watching the waves come in endlessly, he let his mind wander. What was happening to him? He may not have paid much attention in science, but he knew what he could do was most certainly not normal. After all, how many sixteen year old boys could hurt people without coming near them? He didn't **want** to hurt anyone, but when Paul started beating up on him, it just sort of... happened.

"Keldon?" he heard his mother call from in the distance. He spun his head around to face her.

"Oh, honey," she fussed, "at least wear something with sleeves. You're just not made for this sort of weather."

"I'm fine, mum," he said curtly. His mother handed him a jacket and reluctantly, he put it on. She began trying to strike up a conversation, but everything she said drew a short, cold answer. Eventually she got the message, and headed back to their home, mumbling about him never wanting to connect. Keldon sighed and cast his gaze back to the ocean. No one could ever know, he decided after thought. Not his mother, not his sister, not even Reese. It pained him to think of that, but hey, with Reese's scientist mother and teacher father, it made things hard. And even Reese wasn't worth getting caught, just a high school fling.

It got darker gradually, and Keldon almost didn't notice it. The only thing that indicated to him that it was time to go back inside was the full frontal attack of the mosquitos on his face. He just couldn't stand bugs, so brushing them off forcefully, he pulled the jacket over his face, leaving a hole to see through, and ran home. Slamming the door shut behind him (to finish off any rogue mosquitos, of course) he made a beeline to his room. His father looked up from the newspaper, rolled his eyes at his sons usual lateness, and returned to reading about rising and falling stocks. In his room, Keldon shoved his jacket in whatever drawer happened to be open and immediately sat down at his desk. Grabbing his graphite pencils, he began to sketch. He could do this for hours on end when he put his mind to it. He never really knew what he was drawing, he just drew until he fell asleep on the desk.

Rrring, rrring. The phone rang and Kris, Keldon's mother, lunged to answer it.

"Matty?" she asked expectantly.

"Hi Kris," said her brother from the other side of the phone. Kris' smile was almost stretching off her face. Matt could tell by his sisters tone of voice.

"So? What's the news?" Kris asked quickly, half knowing the answer.

"You're going to be an aunt," said Matt, also grinning ear to ear.

Kris squealed with delight. In his room, Keldon jerked awake, falling backwards off his chair. Groaning, he pushed himself up off the ground, looked at the time (which was at least 11:00PM by now) and sleepily pushed his door open to see what the commotion was all about. The phone was hanging off the hook and his mother was hugging his father tightly, laughing. Groggily picking up the phone, Keldon uttered a lazy 'hello'.

"Keldon? Hey, kiddo," said Matt.

"Uncle Matt? Wassup?"

"Well, you're going to have a cousin,"

"Cool," said Keldon, not really listening, handing the phone back to his mum.

** Hiro Nakamura, Outside Kyoto, Japan. 1671**

As the fight neared an end, Hiro finally had the nerve to open his eyes again. It took him seconds to realise that none on Kensei's side had been harmed, but the other side were being slaughtered. As the last man died, he leaned away in disgust... and fell out of the tree. Kensei's head whipped around to see Hiro lying on the ground. He motioned and his men surrounded Hiro, some putting the tips of their swords at Hiro's neck. Panicking and looking for a way out, Hiro tried teleporting again, which, not surprisingly, didn't work. Kensei rode up on his horse, intending to look down at Hiro with contempt. But after a few seconds thinking, he motioned his men to stand down.

"Kisho?" asked Kensei, still looking puzzled.

"Eh?" responded Hiro, "No, my name is Hiro Nakamura. I'm from the future."

"Stand," commanded Kensei in a cold tone. Hiro did so without hesitation. One of Kensei's men whispered something to Kensei, but Hiro couldn't quite hear what. Kensei nodded in reply to the man, and turned to Kensei again.

"Come," he ordered with the same tone as before. As they started riding off, the only thing Hiro could think to do was run feebly after them.

"Get him on your horse, Masakazu, he looks pathetic," barked Kensei. A burly man who Hiro assumed was Masakazu pulled Hiro onto his horse (with no regard towards Hiro being hurt).

It was a wordless trip, and Hiro was shaking the whole way. Within about half an hour, or so he guessed, a large village came into view. Hiro craned his neck to see past Masakazu, but it was too hard. Swearing so softly that only he could hear it, he slumped his shoulders and closed his eyes. The thought to try teleporting again crossed his mind, but he didn't bother. He knew it wouldn't work.

Eventually they rode to a stop at the center of the village. Hiro surveyed his surroundings. From what he'd learnt, this was an ordinary village for the time of Kensei. He looked to the house they'd stopped in front of.

"Let him off here," said Kensei quietly, gracefully jumping off his own horse. Hiro was pushed roughly off Masakazu's horse. Landing on the ground, he looked up at Kensei, who motioned for him to get up.

"Go back to the castle. I'll deal with this," he barked, and his soldiers did so. He told Hiro to go inside as he latched the horses to a post outside. Hiro looked around the house. Well, seeing the inside of the place, it wasn't really a home. It was more of a large trophy cabinet. There were swords, helmets, suits of armour, shurikens.

"So," said Kensei, "I wanted to know who you are. Why do you look like my son?"

"Son?" asked Hiro, snapping back to the world.

"Yes, my son, Kisho. He went missing a while ago. He could do... special things. Then suddenly, you come along, the sky blacks out and you claim you're from the future!"

"I am from the future!" claimed Hiro, getting defensive. Kensei said nothing, but took his helmet off. Hiro was stunned.

"F.. Father?"

**"Thrill Factor" and Claude Raines, London, England**

"We're almost there, boys. So shut up for about five minutes and I'll think about driving you back."

"We already paid you!"

"That you did. And I thank you for that, but drive me crazy and I disappear," growled Claude.

"Iain, just drop it," Jaxon sighed, staring out the window like a teenage emo.

"God, Jack, you've been so snappy the whole ride. What's gotten into you?"

"I dunno. It's just..." he didn't finish, but started the emo act again.

"Just what?" Claude asked, causing Kevin to jump.

"Since when do you talk?" he asked loudly.

"Since now. Just what?" repeated Claude.

"Never mind," Jaxon said quickly, obviously dodging the subject.

"Well you're the only one that hasn't annoyed the shit outta me. Any chance of you talking?"

"Probably not, no."

"We're here anyway. Everyone off!" Claude ordered. Ethan quickly gathered up his bass supplies, Iain following closely behind him. Kevin, being as lazy as he was, laid down and declared it was 'Kevvy's nap time'. This earned him a kick to the head from Ethan. Realising that it was obviously not 'Kevvy's nap time,' he got up and started trying to pack up his mock drum kit (which consisted of materials found around the bus such as cereal boxes and wooden spoons).

Jaxon was the last to start getting ready. Everyone else was already off the bus when he stretched his arms and legs ready to grab his guitar. When he tried to, though, he found something was holding his arm. He turned around to see what it was... and didn't see anything. Swatting at the air, he tried to break free. When it didn't work, he tried to call for help. But before any sound got out, something covered his mouth. He made muffled noises into whatever it was.

"Shut up, kid," said Claudes voice out of nowhere. Jaxon stopped struggling, very confused.

"Good. We understand each other. We don't have much time before one of your buddies comes back to see what's going on, so you'd better meet me across the road after your show. Or else."

And with those menacing words, Claude let go of Jaxon. He debated turning visible or a split second, but decided against it. He watched as Jaxon quickly gathered up his things and ran out of the bus, not looking back.

**Noah, Claire and Lyal Bennet, Molly Walker, Mohinder Suresh and Jennifer Chantrey, Queens, New York.**

"I didn't realise you'd been... hurt by Sylar," said Claire quietly in an attempt at apology. Jenny shrugged.

"You couldn't have known. Next time, trust me if I say I'll understand," she said it as if it were a command.

"Your brother's staring at me again," noted Jenny, "what's his name, anyway?"

"L... Lyal," Lyal stuttered, turning bright red.

"You like me, don't you?" Jenny asked. Lyal turned a deeper shade of crimson, and Jenny laughed. In the other room, Mohinder and Noah were trying to get Molly to track Sylar. Each time, she failed.

"Damn it!" Noah exclaimed, pounding his fist on the table. Molly's eyes widened and Mohinder put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay, Molly," soothed Mohinder. At that moment, Jenny walked into the room and casually sat down. The two adults stared at her and Molly smiled.

"What?" Jenny snapped.

"Leave," ordered Noah.

"No, I think I'll stay," said Jenny in an offhanded manner.

"Jenny, it doesn't concern you," Mohinder started, but Jenny cut in.

"It affects me very much. Claire should be listening too," Jenny stated, settling deeper into her chair and making it quite clear that she wasn't leaving. Noah rolled his eyes.

"Listen, Jenny, you have to leave."

"Why?"

Noah couldn't come up with an answer, just sighed and put his head in his hands.

"Fine, stay. Molly, try one more time," he said. Molly closed her eyes but opened them a few seconds later, shaking her head.

"Molly, it's alright. If you can't find him, all it means is..."

"That this Sylar guy has somehow made himself unfindable. You said he gets powers by taking brains? Well, obviously, he's taken the brain of someone Molly can't find," reasoned Jenny.

"He was worse than Sylar though," Molly added to the conversation for the first time. Everyone turned their heads to face her.

"That's all I had to say," said Molly.

"Wait, so there was a guy you couldn't find? What happened when you tried?"

"He could... he could see me."

"Then try again. If he's dead, it can't harm you."

"Out of the question Jenny," Mohinder said quickly.

"In the question, Mohinder," snapped Jenny, turning towards Molly again.

"Try it, please?"

"No, Molly. Don't," said Mohinder. But Molly had already closed her eyes.

"Molly, no!" Mohinder said with more urgency. Even Noah was silently urging her to stop. Mohinder glared at Jenny angrily.

Molly opened her eyes wordlessly.

"Well?" asked Jenny.

"He didn't see me!" smiled Molly, thinking this was excellent.

Jenny nodded. She'd proven her point. She looked to both men and left the room.

"She's a weird girl, isn't she?" Noah said, exasperated.

"Yes. But unfortunately, she may be right about Sy..." he stopped, seeing as Jenny had brought both Claire and Lyal into the room.

"What are you trying to prove?" cried Noah.

"They should hear this. Well, Claire should, Lyal just followed me."

"You've gotta be kidding me," muttered Noah under his breath.

"Dad, she said Sylar's back," growled Claire, "you need to tell me!"

Ignoring how smug Jenny looked, Noah began to tell his two children what was going on. Claire's eyes grew wider and wider as the story went on. Lyal's eyes moved more and more towards Jenny. After a moments thought, Noah said,

"Mohinder, if you left that list at home I'll personally kill you." Mohinder took his laptop out from it's bag and started it up. 

"What are we doing?" he asked.

"Saving lives."


	3. Episode Three, Complete Opposites

Yess! I've finally uploaded a little bit of episode three! And no one voted towards Reese's gender so I originally decided to make him a guy, but now there's really nothing about him in the story so it's all good :D If you're prejudiced against guys liking guys, then make Reese a girl. 'Tis why I chose an ambiguous name.

You'll be learning a lot more about Jaxon and Claude, because you probably have no idea about why Claude is driving a bus in England and giving a damn about some young guitar player. That's where the title comes from :p

And I'm now officially putting in a swearing warning.

STILL UNFINISHED 8-D

OH AND NEXT EPISODE IS TITLED: After they stopped an Exploding Man.

Make of that title what you will.

* * *

**_EPISODE THREE - COMPLETE OPPOSITES_**

** Hiro Nakamura, Outside Kyoto, Japan. 1671**

"F.. Father?" Hiro stammered, completely stunned. Kensei rolled his eyes.

"So you are Kisho. What's happening to your mind, son?" he asked, frustrated.

"Nothing, Father. It's me, Hiro," he tried to explain. Kensei sat down, obviously descending deeper into thought. Hiro imitated him, not wanting to be rude. Nothing was said for several minutes, so Hiro took the chance to evaluate his situation. He was stuck in somewhere that had to be around the 17th century, no way out, in the home of Kensei himself, but the great hero believed Hiro to be his son, who was apparently named Kisho and had apparently gone missing. Surveying some of the ornate weapons that were decorating the walls, he shuddered to think of what might happen if he were challenged by one of them. There was one thing that caught his eye - a beautifully crafted set of black and blue Shurikens. Forgetting the scenario, he sought to pick them up, transfixed. Kensei watched him like a hawk as he picked them up and flipped them in his hands.

"What year did you come from?" Kensei asked suddenly. Hiro dropped the throwing stars so quickly that they broke the skin of his finger. Sharply drawing breath in pain, he turned to face the other man.

"I came from 2006, I think," said Hiro, before daring to ask, "Why?"

Kensei's eyes widened and he smiled a little - he seemed very happy at this.

"Show me your power," he ordered. Hiro looked ashamed.

"Sorry, I can't," he said quietly, "it hasn't worked since I came here."

"Do it," Kensei said forcefully again. Feeling very unsure, Hiro tried. Not to his surprise, it didn't work. Kensei seemed annoyed.

"Fine. You'll need your strength up. Go. Eat," he commanded. Hiro didn't hesitate to comply. Watching his future son walk about, Kensei flopped not-so-elegantly onto a chair. 2006! He had hundreds more years! No one would guess he'd already spent ninety seven, most wouldn't think he'd spent more than thirty. Of course, his happiness quickly lead to the unthinkable thoughts of Kimiko not spending all the years with him. She was only twenty four, and almost definitely not a sharer of his power. As quickly as the elation had arrived, it had gone, and a stray tear trickled down his cheek. He didn't want to be alone. Not again.

**"Thrill Factor", London, England.**

"Dude, you took ages," said Kevin, stated the obvious as Jaxon hurried out of the bus. Jaxon went to open his mouth, but decided against saying anything.

"You okay? You look kinda pale," said Ethan, concerned, "and it's not like you to take your time."

"I'm fine," Jaxon mumbled, still trying to make sense of what had happened. The voice had sounded like Claude, but then he'd have to be invisible or something. And that was impossible.

_Just as impossible as controlling the weather,_ said a voice in his head. Shaking his head, he tried to focus on what was going on. The arena was fully booked - the audience was going to be great. On the way in, they were mobbed by fangirls who'd passed security. Nothing out of the ordinary, really. As always, Kevin tried to flirt with all of then, and Iain blushed shyly, attracting more attention than their girl-crazy drummer. This irritated the life out of Kevin, who always pretended to put it down to Iain being the singer. In fact, Kevin seemed to attract the least amount of girls, which was incredibly annoying from his point of view. But still, the least amount of girls was still a few. Eventually, after Ethan battling to drag Kevin away, they made it to their backstage area. No one had gotten past security here, much to Kevin's dismay. They had about half an hour to get ready, which Jaxon decided to spend in an empty room he found.

"Got a minute?" demanded the same discarnate voice as before. Jaxon jumped with shock.

"Wimp," snickered the voice, "if I was going to hurt you, I would've done it long ago."

"Who are you?" Jaxon asked, gathering up the courage to speak.

The voice laughed contemptuously.

"You really don't listen to voices, do you?"

And with that, Claude materialized in front of him. Jaxon quickly counted his fingers.

"Oh, you're one of those dream hippies. Great. Well no reality checks or counting of your bloody fingers are going to wake you up."

"No. This is a dream," said Jaxon firmly, with more force than he would had he thought it was reality. Claude rolled his eyes.

"I don't get anyone mental enough to believe me. Not a single one," he mumbled angrily to himself. Then, without any warning, he delivered a hard punch to the side of Jaxon's head. The sheer force of it sent him falling to the ground.

"Did that hurt?" hissed Claude. Jaxon was too confused to speak. That, and his jaw hurt.

"See? You're not fucking dreaming. Now listen. This is fucking important. Your name is on a list. Brilliant from one point of view, but I don't fancy the mortality rate myself. I can't explain it all now, bloody hell, you're going on stage in a few minutes. But instead of downing grog at the pub with your buddies, I suggest you wait around for a while."

"Wha... what's going on?" Jaxon inqured, confused and still on the floor. Claude just laughed evilly and disappeared.

**The Bennet Family, The Sanders/Hawkins Family, Mohinder Suresh, Molly Walker and Jennifer Chantrey, Brooklyn, New York.**

Mohinder was the first to admit - his apartment was small. It wasn't designed to hold ten people. He was sure it was designed for lonely bachelors who spent all their time studying. It used to suit him. It was even alright with Molly, and would've even been alright had Jenny stayed there a few days. He couldn't decide whether or not it was a good thing that Angela Petrelli had been unable to come.

"Thank god Linderman's not trying to take them," sighed Niki, watching Molly and Micah play a very unwise game of tag.

"I'd much rather Linderman to Sylar," snapped Noah. Sandra put her hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him down.

"I don't regret what I did," said DL, pretending to rip brains out of the air.

"Yeah. Nice, DL, so appropriate," Niki said with more than a hint of sarcasm.

"You're all so great at planning, aren't you?" mused Jenny, who'd opted to listen in on the adults planning. 'This girl is going to get herself hated' thought Mohinder, by now very used to Jenny's arrogance.

"Could you be quiet for five minutes?" asked Noah, exasperated.

"Five minutes? She hasn't said a word since we arrived!" exclaimed Niki, DL nodding in agreement.

"That's because the conversation seemed to get a little more involved. From what I can gather, you," she nodded in DL's direction, "can become intangible?"

"Smart kid, you'd give Micah some competition."

Jenny smiled, unsure how to take the compliment. She then turned around to what everyone seemed to think was an empty doorway.

"Can someone please tell Lyal to stop ogling me?" she whined, acting irritated. Lyal slowly poked his head around the doorway, blushing.

"Haha, don't worry about it," she smiled, patting the seat next to her (the one that wasn't occupied by an unusually quiet Claire). Lyal sat there, still blushing.

There was a ring at the doorbell, and Molly stopped in her tracks. She then quickly turned to the door and ran to it. Standing on her tip toes to see through to peep hole in the door. When she saw who it was, she flung the door open.

"Matt!" she exclaimed, giving him a big bear hug.

"Hi Molly," he grinned, patting her on the head. She smiled up a him happily before running off to catch Micah again.

**"Thrill Factor", London, England.**

"Bloody hell Jack, you can't not get legless with us!" whined Kevin, desperately trying to convince Jaxon to come drinking with the rest of the band.

"I have other stuff to do," Jaxon mumbled, "besides, you guys should go have a good time!" He finished his statement a little more brightly than when he started.

"He's right, you know," smiled Ethan, trying to cheer Kevin up.

"But I want my buddy to come along!"

"Is there any reason you want me to get drunk? Planning anything?"

Kevin blushed profusely.

"You're right, no point in pushing it, stay behind if you like," he mumbled, rushing into the bus and sitting in the drivers seat.

"Where's that Claude guy anyway?"

"I, uhh, dunno," Jaxon fumbled, but he wasn't heard.

"He found another pub, at least that's what he told me," Ethan said with a hearty laugh.

"Don't get kidnapped or anything," Iain said to Jaxon before stepping into the bus and speeding off with the other two men. Jaxon watched as the bus roared down the road. He was slightly annoyed with Claude - he'd been looking forward to the pub. But mostly he was overcome with curiosity about the disappearing thing. He waited for fifteen minutes. Still no Claude.

"Bloody hell," he sighed, sitting down.

"Psst, idiot, I can't appear in front of the building," hissed a harsh voice in his ear, "so you'd better hurry and find somewhere better, it's bloody cold out here."

Not wasting any time, Jaxon pushed himself off the ground and quickly found an alley in between two hotels.

"Not ideal, but what can I expect?" said Claude as he reappeared before Jaxon's eyes.

"Explain. Now," Jaxon demanded.

"Oh, deary me, I'm so impressed. Someone bought a new attitude," Claude sneered, dripping with sarcasm, "but I suppose I should explain."

"You should."

"Don't interrupt, idiot. Now listen up, because I'm only explaining this once. Got that? I'm Claude Raines, the invisible man. You probably understand that by now. Stop looking at your bloody hands, this is real. The reason I'm driving this god forsaken bus and putting up with your bloody friends is because you, my friend, are on a list. This list was compiled by the efforts of Chandra and Mohinder Suresh. Well, maybe just Chandra, but we don't know the details. All the people on this list have a special genetic marker which allows them to do, well, special things. For example, I can turn invisible. A preppy cheerleader can take whatever harm you throw at her. A druggie painter can see the future. And a pretty boy nurse can steal everyone's powers. If you count your fingers one more time, I swear I'll remove them."

Jaxon looked up with a jolt. "You understand how hard this is to believe?"

"I understand, mate. But stop it. If you want to check whether you're dreaming, I can hit you. Why deny me the pleasure?"

"No thanks. I can check for myself."

"Your loss. But do you understand so far?"

"I think so. But what can I do?"

"Beats me. Well, actually, no it doesn't, but it's really for you to work out. Anything special about you?"

"Well," Jaxon started. He knew something, but he quickly decided it couldn't be that. If he could control the weather, he'd be able to all the time.

"I know that look," Claude sighed, lowering himself to sit on a box, "you're worried because the one thing you've thought of, you just can't do yet. Right? Of course I'm right. I know the feeling too well myself. Ever seen a kid with eight invisible fingers? You have to start somewhere - even if it's scaring two idiots with thunder effects."

Jaxons eyes widened, but he quickly looked to the floor.

"That was just a coinincidence," he mumbled sadly.

"No it wasn't."

"I wish you were right."

"What'd I just say? I'm always right. You'll be able to build it up. Who knows, maybe you can control more than thunder? Anyway, it's getting late, your friends'll be stumbling back into their hotel by now, you should probably go make sure they don't smash up the bus or anything. We'll need to talk tomorrow though - can you get rid of the three of them for a few hours?"

"Easily."

"Well then, til next time," Claude said, disappearing with a flourish.

"Quite the drama queen, aren't you?" laughed Jaxon, earning a smack to the back of his head.

**Keldon James, Warnambool, Australia.**

Keldon slammed his locker shut. Why did his mother always have to decide to visit Uncle Matt? Uncle Matt didn't even want them to come by the sound of it. But just because his wife was expecting, she decided to drag the whole family over there. He couldn't believe she'd just called his mobile in the middle of class to tell him that. And they were going tomorrow. For seven months. Waiting for some cousin he'd probably never see again to be born. She knew Keldon hated living in America. She knew he loved Australia. But in her opinion, it was just a classic case of teenage hatred for everything. It just sucked!

When he thought that last bit, his locker began to topple over and he instinctively dove to the floor away from it. He saw it crash to the floor, along with Alicia Jacob's locker which was perched on top of his. He stared for a few moments, then ran like hell.

"Mum! I'm home!" he called out, dumping his bag at the door.

"Oh, good honey. Go pack," Kris replied nonchanlantly, not looking up from changing little Sarah's nappy. Keldon grudgingly did as he was told, shuffling into his room. He grabbed random clothes from his wardrobe and shove them messily into the large suitcase on wheels that Kris had obviously placed on his bed before. He was so busy fuming to himself about he much he didn't want to go, he almost didn't notice his cell phone beep beep beeping away.

"Talk to me," he sighed into the receiver.

"Uhh, hi Keldon," said Reese's quiet voice.

"Reese? Umm, I have bad news."

"Your mum already told my mum. You're going to America. Well, you see, I don't really think it's going to work if we're that far apart for that long. So I think we should maybe stop seeing each other."

"Great. Yeah. Whatever. Have a nice life," he growled, hanging up as quickly as possible. He had to admit, with Reese's nature, he saw that coming. But now he actually had to pack nice clothes, in case there was anyone he liked in New York.


End file.
